Memories to follow
by Caity Cat
Summary: As Reid looks back at the first day he and Luke Snyder met, he can't imagine what it was like if they hadn't. Reid loves his life with Luke, but then when a serious twist happens, Reid has to make a desision that could turn his life upside down...again
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER! I hope you enjoy it and review it please! Thanks!**

* * *

chapter 1

Why it was so hard just wake up and smell the flowers for me, I didn't know. I had an acceptable life, and a fulfilling job that paid excellently…so what was the problem here? I could never figure out what it was I was missing.

Until that one day I met him.

At first I just thought he was some nosey, little town, rich kid, but then…then he changed something in me… something I had been missing almost all my life…

_~Three weeks previous…~_

I sat at the bar, downing my drink and asking for more, hoping I'd get drunk to drown the loud noise of complaints I had ringing in my head from around this place. "_My ex is getting married and I'm still in love with her." _and _"Why can't anyone understand the pain that my life brings to me?" _and this one is my ultimate favorite, _"Why can't he just ask me to marry him already?"_

I scoffed at the stupidity of it all.

"Yeah, can I get another shot over here?" I asked gruffly. The bartender gave me a smug look and refilled the small glass for maybe the fourth or…sixth time.

That was it. I needed to leave this town, I had done my work here and I was leaving.

"Too bad I didn't meet anyone interesting here." I muttered to myself. I threw some cash on the bar to cover all of my drinks, and I walked out the door.

Surprisingly, I wasn't wearing my scrubs, and even _more _surprising, I wasn't drunk. What the hell did they NOT give me?

I was looking down at the ground and muttering something when some person bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The kid said sincerely.

I looked back at him and scanned up and down him. "Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of focusing on when you're getting your next haircut."

The boy looked shocked. "_Excuse me?_"

"Is that all you're going to say or can I forget about this and your existence and leave now?"

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" He said.

"Who I am is none of your business, however, I'd like to appraise the fact that you actually took the time to make a comeback at me."

The boy just stood there staring at me. His expression presented that he was utterly shocked at me like I was turning into a werewolf or something. I scanned this guy up and down and never had I seen hair so quaffed and styled. Then again, he was kind of cute looking, but that wasn't the point.

"What, are you just gonna stand there all day?" I said.

"What's with your attitude? Who are you?" He asked again.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

The boy just stared with his lips pursed and arms folded.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm Dr. Reid Oliver."

"Dr. Reid Oliver," He echoed. "I think I've heard of you."

"You should have," I smirked. "I'm the most talented neurosurgeon in the country, maybe even the world."

"I _have_ heard of you. Rude, a jerk, inappropriate, unprofessional. People have talked about you all over." He laughed.

"Well, the attention feels good." I sighed.

"What's your business here?" He asked curiously, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

I continued to stand. " Well, some guy got himself into a car accident and messed up his head good. But I fixed it, as I do almost all brains."

The boy laughed for a moment and smiled. "So you're not visiting relatives or anything?"

"No, uh, I don't see any relatives much, and, well, they don't see me..." I looked down and hoped that the boy wouldn't get too nosey in that touchy subject. I didn't open up to anyone. Ever.

He must have understood that i didn't really want to talk about anything in my personal life, because he jumped onto another subject. "So, are you staying in town for very long?" He cleared his throat.

"Actually, I just came from a bar thinking to myself that i wanted to leave ASAP," I said, looking down at his amused expression. My stomach tensed up as i really looked at him, thinking about how my head suddenly wanted to reconsider my plans to leave. What was this kid doing to me? "But I think maybe I'll take a rain-check and actually stay a bit longer.

He smiled. "You know, you aren't as bad as people say you are."

I sighed. "Well, you know, even though you're a nosy kid, you're the first non-patient who's actually talked to me since i've been here." _Or anywhere, _I added in my head.

"Well, i guess most people don't take the time to talk to someone they accidentally bump into then." He laughed.

I smiled for a second but cleared my throat. "You know, I told you who I am, so now its your turn I guess."

"Why should I tell you my name?" he folded his arms across his chest again, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to, oh I don't know, catch some coffee and argue about something later?"

"Is this you asking me on a date?"

"Oh, of course not, Dr. Reid Oliver doesn't do dates, this is more of a...a get together."

He chuckled and grinned with his eyes looking innocent and wide. "Yeah, I'd like that..."

"Okay then," I pulled out a pen and piece of paper from my pocket. "Here's my number, call me later, and we can set a place and a time." He smiled as I handed him the small piece of paper.

"Okay, do you want mine?" He asked reaching for his pocket.

I shook my head. "Nope." And turned to walk back to my hotel room. I turned back toward him. "Wait, what's your name again? " I called out.

He laughed and called out, "It's Luke!"

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, i hope you thought it was good, please REVIEW it for just a moment tell me any suggestions and/or comments, and tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks! **

**As for an update, i think I'll post another after i get a few comments about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I layed down on the bed in my hotel room and stared at my cell phone on the small table next to me. I waited for a long time for it to buzz, or vibrate, or whatever. But nothing happened. After ten minutes of just waiting, I turned over and stared at the wall.

I sighed. I didn't blame Luke for not wanting to call and go for coffee with me, that's how all of them were like. They thought they'd get to know me and then right when I thought…thought that we'd actually be good…anyway, they just left, they took my number, and then they were never to be seen or heard from again. And so, I never really had a real relationship before…

I thought maybe for Luke it would've been different. It _felt _different, like…I don't know, maybe I was just going crazy.

That's it I'm just going crazy from all of the lonliness. Plus, I've been busy, so it's been even worse not having someone to talk to. I covered my face with my hands. Why was I so—?

_Buzzz, buzzz, buzzz._

I turned over quickly and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Reid, it's Luke!" He said in a cheerful manner, I smilled slightly.

"Hey, so, um, are we going to get that coffee tomorrow?" I asked, letting a tiny bit of anxiety slip.

I could hear the bright smile in his voice. "Yeah, actually I was thinking we could get lunch and coffee."

"Well, that's what I was leaning toward anyway." I said, just going along to make him feel like I actually know what I'm doing.

"Oh, okay then. So…where are we going to go? What time?"

Crap…I hadn't planned this part out yet… I knew a couple of places but none that fit just right for a date…wait, that was it, this wasn't a date it was a…get together.

"There's a café somewhere in town, I don't remember what it's called though…I bet we could find it." I said to him.

"Would we have to walk all over town to find it?" He asked. He didn't sound down about it, he sounded like he wanted that tobe the case.

I replied smiling, "Maybe, is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, no, I was just wondering." He said.

"I was sure that maybe you could walk a few miles without getting tired, but now that I'm thinking ahead, maybe not." I snickered.

"I'm not a weakling, Reid."

"Could've fooled me."

It was silent on the other line for a minute. I thought for a minute he had hung up, but he spoke. "Maybe the lunch thing is a bad idea, maybe we should just stick with coffee…"

"So, what, I don't get to order some fancy expensive sandwich from somewhere, I have to actually _make _it?" The sarcasm in my voice drentched the words.

Luke chuckled darkly. "What? Too much _work _for you, Reid? Making a simple sandwich?"

"Of course not, you couldn't hear my sarcasm? It was plainly there."

He was silent for another moment. "Yes, I could hear your sarcasm, I was just playing along."

Now I was silent. I was horrible at this. "Playing along"? What did that even mean in this particular convo? I had to pick it up or this da—I mean, get together wasn't going to turn out the way I wanted. I hated saying it but, I had to actually _try _to be nice and less…well, me.

"Ok, well, um…coffee, in the morning? Maybe 8-ish? Do you know a place?" I asked

"I saw a café a few blocks down from where you're staying, I'll just take a cab and meet you there." He said brightly.

I smiled. "Okay, then…see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Reid." And then he hung up.

I put my phone down and stared at it for a few moments. This was going to work. He had actually called me. Maybe it _was _different this time. I set my alarm to 6 AM and stared at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and closed me eyes, slipping into a slumber.

* * *

**Yeah, i know it's short, but right now i'm working on the 3rd chapter, where they actually go on the "get together". I hope you guys liked this short part of the story, sorry that it is short, but i'm gonna try to take more time on the third chapter to make it really good. Please review for me!**

**P.S. sorry, if it didn't look right when i first uploaded, i'm seriously new to this and i kinda have to play around with the how-to's on uploading the chapters. I think i got it now, but sorry if it was cut off or anything before.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I stared up at the café sign and then looked at the door. Luke was right; the café wasn't very far from my hotel at all, only a few blocks down the street. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

As early as I had gotten up to be there first, Luke was sitting at the closest table to me. I frowned slightly at the insignifigance of my thoughts and actions. Why did it even matter if I wasn't there first? It didn't change anything. We were here for coffee, and to talk, not a business meeting. But I guess I didn't notice that. My habits were too used to getting up early for those kinds of things.

I took a seat across from Luke and looked down at my folded hands on the table. I couldn't look up at his face for a few moments. When I did, I noticed a couple of different things about him. His hair wasn't as styled as yeasterday, his bangs were down and parted to the left, and his expressions were…different. He actually seems a little…sad.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee, do you like defcaf?" He asked a bit quietly, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Eh, decaf's fine, I guess." I mumbled to him.

He nodded slowly, still not looking at me, and went over to order some coffee.

I thought to myself the possibilities of why he was so down today. At first I thought maybe it was because he was meeting with me…but then if he didn't like me he wouldn't have come. Or maybe he was just too nice to let me down like that.

Pfft, like I would've cared. I would've been fine if he had ditched me, it's not like that was anything new…

He came back with both coffees and set mine down in front of me. When I looked at it I wondered if coffee was the best thing for him now.

It was quiet again between us, and finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what are you so down about?" I asked directly.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't notice I suppose…" he muttered.

"Oh don't be so stupid. You haven't looked up at me once, and you've been quiet this entire time."

He folded his hands in front of him and stared down for a minute. He sighed heavily and said slowly, "My ex is kinda getting married…"

Oh. Oh, this wasn't good. There was drama writen all over this. That was the _last _thing I needed right now. I hated drama, and I hated the concequences of getting involved. I needed to get out now if I was going to save myself from all the crap I'd have to deal...

Oh, why did he have to look so sad about this? His puppy-dog eyes were looking up to me now, as if I was supposed to give closure or something. Ah, hell, I could already see where this was going.

Before I could say anything, he spoke. "Yeah, so, um, he invited me to the wedding…I have to go home and deal with it, I guess…" He played with his hands, and looked back up to me.

"So, tell me…what's so wrong about your ex getting married? I mean, it is an _ex_." I said taking another sip of coffee.

"He was my first love, and we broke up about a year ago… I came here to Portland to get away from everything…"

"Yeah, it's just the _perfect_ place to get away." I rolled my eyes. "So what's the guy's name?"

"Noah…Noah Mayer…"

I wondered why the name sounded familiar, and I also wondered why a shiver went down my spine to it. "Where did you say you live?"

"I didn't say. I'm from Oakdale, Illinois."

"I've never been there, I don't think." I searched through my head to find any memories that would have connected me to Oakdale or to this Noah…but nothing came up.

"I don't think you would've remembered if you have been there before, it's a tiny, tiny town." Luke chuckled.

"No, I suppose if it's that small…I've been a lot of places. I've been everywhere, from Palm Springs, California, to this town of Portsmith, New Hampshire." I snickered.

"Sounds fun, traveling places sounds exciting." He said. Luke was already starting to lighten up a little. I liked that I knew how to cheer him up, by talking about how I travel everywhere must have gotten him excited…

"When is the wedding? Do you have to go?" I asked.

His eyebrows arched and his lips curved down slightly. "It's this weekend, so I have to leave soon."

"Well…maybe I'll see you soon…"

Luke stood up and pushed in his chair. He grabbed his coffee (which he had hardly touched) and threw it into the trash.

We stood outside the café and kept slightly looking up at eachother, then looked down, then back up again. I glared at the ground and sighed. "Well, this was, uh… fun. If we ever come across paths again, maybe we could do this again."

He held his hand out toward me, but I just looked at it and turned away, walking back to my hotel room.

And then he left, leaving this small town behind.

And me.

* * *

**Hey everyone, thanks for being patient and writing reviews for my chapters, it keeps me motivated to write more.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, I know its a little sad but I can promise you, it'll get happier and more exciting in the next chapter. Please, keep writing awesome reviews and i'll keep up the chapters. Thank you!**


End file.
